Tortured Souls
by Scarlet blood
Summary: She lived in the shadows. He lived in the darkness. Neither of them asked for this kind of life, but it wasn't their choice. He was torn. She was broken. Both were confused and alone. Then they found each other. But not all stories have a happy ending...
1. Default Chapter

-

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Harry Potter universe, although it would be kool if i did. I simply just like to toy with them...

A/N: Hello there! This iz my first fic so plz be kind! I rated this fic R for later chapters and juss to be safe or juss in case my insanly twisted mind comes up with something unexpectedly...shurgges shoulders who knows...anthingz possible P..N e way...on with the story...Enjoy!  
-

**Tortured Souls**

**Chapter 1: Changes For The Better Or The Worse?**

She sat alone at the Gryffindor table staring at the food that was on her plate with hollow eyes and her dark red hair covering most of her pale face. She picked up her fork but decided against putting the mashed potatoes inside her mouth. She felt like she was going to be sick to her stomach if she ate anything at the moment. So, she got up from the table, abandoning her plate full of food, with her bag and figured her next destination should be the library to finish her potions essay.

Ginny Weasley had changed dramatically during the course of a year. Not so much her physical appearance that a normal 16-year-old girl would go through but her personality was a different story. The once sweet, innocent, freckled-face littlest Weasley was now cold against the world. She was usually seen alone and off in her own little universe. Some say that previous boyfriends abused her; others said it was because she was tired of living in the shadow of everyone else. None of this was true, of course, but the second one did come pretty close. These were just rumors made up by people who got tired of asking why Ginny Weasley had change so much, but never got a straight answer. The truth was, no one really knew why.

She decided to take the long way to the library today. She didn't really feel like doing her potions homework, but then again when does she ever? Come to think of it potions wasn't really that bad. Yes there was always Snape as a factor but since the start of the year he has been treating Ginny a lot differently compared to 1st year and 2nd year. It was strange really. Quite unlike him. But Ginny looked at it from the point that since he was in the Order he decided to treat the people associated with it, differently. Again, quite unlike him. _'But I don't see him treating Ron, Harry and Hermione differently'_ she thought. But all thoughts after that were pushed aside as she reached the entrance of the library.

As she walked into the library, she glanced at her favorite spot, which was at the back, close to the Restricted Section. It was empty. This made her smirk. Kind of like a certain Slytherin. Most people said that since Ginny has changed, she was becoming more like a Slytherin every day. With all her cold stares and rude, yet cunning remarks, someone who wouldn't have known better or who hadn't see her school robes, would have said that she was.

She set her things down and turned on the lamp in the middle of the table. Ginny was well aware of the people whispering and staring at her, but she had grown use to it.

She opened her bag and took out her quill and inkbottle along with 2 feet of parchment. She unscrewed the top of her inkbottle and dipped her quill in the midnight blue liquid.

As she started to write, she felt someone's eyes on her. She had been ignoring it for the past five minutes. _'Why has someone been staring at me for five minutes?' _she thought. _'You would think they could at least blink'._ She sighed. '_The nerve of people.'_ She then ignored it once more and started to re-read what she had written. After a couple of minutes she couldn't take it any more. _'Oh who ever have been staring at me will soon be wishing they had no eyes', _she thought as she slowly lifted her head. She glanced around her looking for the pair of eyes.

Just as she was about to get back to her essay her brown hazel eyes met a pair of bright emerald green ones. _'Potter' _she sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. _'What are the chances that he will stay there and not want to talk to me?' _Ginny asked herself. Just then Harry stood up and walked over to where Ginny was sitting. _'So much for chance'_ she sighed yet again.

When Harry got to Ginny's table he pulled out the chair across from her and sat down. There was a moment of silence. Ginny was the one to break it. " I don't recall saying you could sit down Potter."

"I wasn't aware that I had to ask." He replied.

" Well it is common politeness, and seeing that you are 'The Boy Who Lived'. One would think that you would try to set a good example for all the ickle first years who are obsessed with the _Almighty_ Potter." She said. _' If he wants to play rough, then let the game begin'_

"No need to be feisty there Gin", was all he could reply. _' Aw, and I was looking for an actual argument'_ Ginny thought disappointedly.

" Whatever. I don't have time to mindlessly chit-chat so if you would, please get to the point of this conversation, and its Ginny." She more stated then asked.

" Fine." He said flatly, loosing the kindness in his voice. "The reason I have come to talk to you is because Ron, Hermione and I have been very concerned about your behavior lately. We just want you to know that if you ever need to talk, that we are here for you." He offered with a somewhat hesitant but reassuring smile.

All Ginny could do was laugh. " Well, how kind of you to notice that I wasn't following you and your sidekicks around like a lost dog anymore." That whipped Harry's smile right off his face. Just as he opened his mouth to retaliate, Ginny spoke again.

" Do you really think that I would come to you of all people for emotional advice? You must be kidding me. Don't you think that you and your friends have enough to worry about, without my problems?" When she finished she could see Harry's eyes light with a flame of burning anger. He knew exactly what she was taking about. But she also noticed something else in his eyes. Regret. Just then it clicked. _' Oh, now I see. He can't handle the truth. He regrets coming and talking to me. This means that it wasn't planned. Hahaha. Your eyes deceive you Potter. What a shame'_ she thought as she figured his whole alibi out.

"Potter, what was the _real_ reason you came to talk to me?" Ginny asked, with a slow smile spreading across her face.

" I just told you." He replied.

" Don't lie to me Potter. I know why your here." She said with a smirk.

" Really? Enlighten me."

" Well the fact that you here alone gave it away. If you, Ron and Hermione were concerned about me don't you think they would be right behind you as if you were carrying them on a leash? But they aren't which means that they are probably off snogging each other in a broom closet. And this leaves poor Potter all alone." She answered his question and smirked to his shocked expression.

" See Potter, I'm not as thick as you think I am." And with that she packed up her potions essay, inkbottle and quill and headed for the last place someone would think of looking for her, quite unaware of a pair of silver eyes following her as she walked out of the library and into the darkness of the corridor.

-

A/N: Well there was chapter one. Wut did ya think?...coughcough...this iz when youpress tha lil buttondown there points down...yup tha one dat says "Review". I would really appriciate it if you did. Constructive criticism is always welcomed!Plz no flames!Until nex time fellow readerz...I'm Out- Ez- Scarlet Bloodo)

-


	2. Chapter 2: Things Through A Different Pe...

Tortured Souls Chapter 2: Things Through A Different Perspective 

He sat at the Slytherin table eating his dinner with an irritated expression on his normally expressionless face. Pansy was off bickering and whining about something or other. Nothing of much importance to the Slytherin as far as he was concerned.

His silver blond hair contrasted ever so nicely with is pale skin. His hair fell into his cold gray eyes as they skimmed the great hall as if he was in search of something or someone. Then his eyes fell upon the Golden Trio. A sneer formed on his pale pink lips as he watched them laugh and smile at the Weasel King's so called joke.

'_Look at them, laughing as if there were no war to be worrying about. Potter has a lot on his plate. He should at least be training. Merlin knows he will need it if he plans on killing the Dark Lord. But of course not, he is wasting his time with the Weasel King and the Mudblood Know-It-All. What a pity.'_ He thought. He too had a lot on his plate. Many decisions, which would either destroy him, or get him killed. Either way, the out come wouldn't be good. Not at all.

Just as he was about to look away, he noticed a flash of red that inflicted his vision. _'Ha, the Weaselette. I wonder why she isn't with Potter and his merry band of morons.' _He thought putting his trademark smirk on. '_Wait why do I care?'_ he wondered but then his thoughts were interrupted by and annoyingly sweet voice to the left side of him. The voice unfortunately belonged to none other than Pansy Parkinson.

"Drakey? Have you been listening to me?" she said that that ever so annoying voice.

"No." he said flatly with no feeling.

It came to him naturally. Having grown up with Lucius Malfoy as a father does that to someone. Lucius made sure to teach him how to control his emotions and his facial expressions. '_That's what you get for having a Death Eater for a father.' _Draco thought bitterly.

"Drakey, come on lets go back to the common room." Said a voice quite unlike the one he would normally hear saying that sentence. This made him smirk. But as soon as the smirk appeared, it vanished only to be replaced but a sneer.

" Blaise how many times do I have to tell you not to say that to me?" Draco said as he turned to face him.

"About a million times but I just can't help myself." He stated while chuckling.

" Well you better start listening to me if you don't want to get cursed into little pieces."

" Ha, like I said before, you have said that about a million times and I have yet to see it." he said with a smirk on his face. But that smirk was nothing compared to Draco's.

" Don't test me Zambini." He warned with a somewhat sinister look.

"Ooooo, I'm so scared." He said with laughter in his voice as he got up and headed for the Slytherin common room.

While walking to the common room, there was only one subject worth talking about. That subject was girls. They were after all Hogwarts most eligible bachelors let alone the Slytherin Sex Gods, as most girls would say, but some, like the Gryffindor girls would never admit to such things.

"So who will be the lucky pick this week Draco?" Blaise asked.

It was sort of a thing him and Draco had. Every week they would have different girlfriends, flavors of the week they would call them, but if the girls were lucky, they would be together for two weeks, tops. They would usually sweet talk them and try and get them into bed. What with the girls being more then willing, how could they say no?

"Well I was thinking about that Ravenclaw girl with blond hair and blue eyes." Draco said, sounding quite uninterested.

"What year is she in?" Blaise asked.

"I think a 7th year, like us." Draco replied.

"Oh, Cindy? Well she is sexy, I have to say that." Blaise commented with a sort of dazed look on his face.

"Well, I would have it no other way." He said with another one of his smirks.

There were a few moments of silence. There were other people behind them. By the looks of it they were 3rd years. They seem to be talking about something very interesting but nothing of importance to neither Draco nor Blaise.

Just as they were about to turn the last corner before reaching the common room Blaise broke the silence.

"What do you think about the Weasley girl?" was the question he asked.

Draco stopped in mid step and look at his brown haired friend as if he had gone mad. "The weaselette?" Draco said with disbelief.

"Yes. Did I not just say that?" Blaise said.

"Well I don't normally get asked of what I think about the littlest weasel." Draco stated.

" Just answer the question." Blaise said somewhat impatiently.

"Fine. Well she does have that absurd red hair which you could spot from a mile away. I don't know. I don't really pay much attention to weasels." Draco declared telling Blaise not to peruse it any further.

" What a shame. She's not bad for a weasel. Hell, she looks better then half the girls in this school. Much better." He said.

" Sure. A Weasley looking better then any girl in this school is a miracle." Draco said disbelievingly.

As they reached the portrait to the Slytherin common room Blaise said the password. "Thestrals"

As they both walked in Draco glanced around the common room. There wasn't really anyone occupying it since most of the students were still eating dinner in the Great Hall. Just as he thought his night was free, he remembered he had Transfigurations homework that was due for tomorrow. _'Great Draco, leave everything for the day before it's due'_ he silently thought to himself.

"Oy Blaise, I'll talk to you later. I'm going to the library to get some homework done." He said from across the room as he went to his own dorm to get his books. _'I guess being Head Boy does have some advantages. I get my own room. No more sharing with thick oafs that don't know their left hand from their right one' _Draco thought absentmindedly as he retrieved his things and left his dormitory.

On his way to they library he couldn't help but think about what Blaise had said on their way to the common room. _'She's not bad for a weasel. Hell, she looks better then half the girls in this school. Much better'_. _'She must look good cause Blaise always has good judgment when it comes to girls' _He didn't know why it was bothering him so much but it was hard to believe that Weasley had actually grown out of her skinny, freckled face figure._ 'I guess we'll just have to see'_ he thought as he reached to entrance to the library.

As he walked in, he started to look for an empty table at the back of the library preferably one close to the Restricted Section. While glancing at the back he noticed certain red headed figure writing at the table he was looking for. _' Ugh always count on a Weasley to mess things up for you' _he thought annoyingly. He decided to get a table in the next best place, which was one at the back, closest to the window overlooking the Forbidden Forest.

As he sat down, he stared outside and into the Forbidden Forest. It was always mesmerizing to him. Even in 1st year when he had to serve a detention with Hagrid, and the Golden Trio. It always seems to call to him. Like if there was something inside the forest just waiting for him to come and find it.

He snapped out if his thoughts and opened his bag and took out his books and is unfinished homework, and started to write. Just as he was about to finish, he heard a cold girls voice come from one of the tables beside him, but he didn't look up.

"Tell me Potter, why are you really here?" the voice said, coldly.

Draco thought about who that voice could belong to. Then it clicked. _'The Weaselette?'_ he thought as he tried to listen harder to hear what they were talking about, but all he heard was "See I'm not as thick as you think I am Potter" from Ginny Weasley. As he lifted his head up, his stormy, steel grey eyes followed her from the table she was sitting at, all the way out of the library and into the corridor, while leaving Potter sitting their like a git for all to see. All Draco could think was _' Damn. Blaise was right…'_


	3. Chapter 3: Built To Be Broken

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognise from the Harry Potter universe. I just simply like to toy with them...Think puppets!

A/N: Hello every one! im bak! sry i haven't updated in a while. With school and exams and all that stuff..you know how it is. I also wanna that all the people who reviewed my first 2 chaps. I really appreciate it and I'm really glad you all like it so far. Well I will stop with my hopless ramblings and get on with the story! Heres chap 3...Enjoy-

* * *

**Tortured Souls**

**Chapter 3: Built To Be Broken**

It was 8-o-clock Saturday morning and the sun poured in through the scarlet curtains and onto the petite red head, who was still lying fast asleep in her bed. Everyone else in her dorm was either sleeping or down in the Great Hall eating an early breakfast. Ginny was an early bird herself but some days, like this one; she would just rather sleep in. The events of last night took a toll on her. She wasn't sure how much of this she could take. It was like a constant reminder of how things should be and of how things are. She just wanted out.

At 9-o-clock, everyone was out of the 6th year Gryffindor girl's dorm room except for Ginny. Her dorm mates knew well enough not to wake her up, unless they wanted to get cursed into the next century. That said enough for itself.

Most of the sun was out and it illuminated the whole room. Ginny's eyes fluttered open and were subjected to a great amount of light. This made her roll over onto her stomach and rub her eyes while groaning inwardly.

She sighed. "Yet another day in the fabulous life of Ginny Weasley" she sarcastically mumbled to herself.

With that she got up and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water spread all over her body as she shampooed her hair. When she was finished she turned the water off and step out of the shower and wrapped herself in a big scarlet towel with the Gryffindor symbol embroidered on the top left corner.

She walked out the bathroom after brushing her teeth and dressed into her muggle clothing. She decided to wear blue denim jeans with a white t-shirt that had the word Princess printed in pink. As for her hair she dried it with a spell and put it into a high ponytail with a few baby hairs hanging in her eyes.

Once she was content with her appearance, which didn't take much, she left for the Great Hall to get some breakfast, with her wand in her pocket.

Ginny was looking forward to another day of doing nothing but reading. In her opinion it was a great past time. Other people just failed to see it and she would just shake her head in shame. _'Those people will never have an imagination'_ she thought to herself as she reached the Great Hall.

As she made her way to the Gryffindor table she could hear the scattered whispers and could feel all the eyes on the back of her head. _'Nothing new today I see'_ she sighed. _'When will they ever learn that people change? Not that I care but it is becoming annoying. Oh bloody hell Ron, I do not want to talk to you' _she cursed in her head and tried to ignore Ron's shouts.

Just as she reached where him and the other two were sitting, she could see a grin forming on his face. She stopped for a second or two and then walked straight past him and to the front of the table to have no other company but herself.

'_What do you think Ron? That I'm actually going to talk to you? I hope not, because you would be at a loss'_ With that she sat down and then filled her plate with some toast, scrambled eggs and bacon. Then she filled her goblet with some cold pumpkin juice and started to eat her breakfast.

She could hear everything everyone was saying about her. Things like _"How can she be so rude to her brother?"_ and _"What did they ever do to her?"_ and _"She's such a bitch. We all know she is just looking for attention and when she realizes that she isn't getting any she's gonna go crawling back to them."_ That last one made her laugh, and she ended up receiving very curious stares. _'People can be so thick'_ she snorted.

Through all of breakfast there was only one thing that she focused on and that was her plate. The most recent thing that she heard made her drop her fork. She was shaking, trembling and ready to burst into tears. The whole Hall was staring at her with questioning eyes and all she did was sit there with hollow eyes, pale faced, and trembling hands. Then she did the last thing anyone expected. She ran.

She ran to the place where no one would find her. She ran out of the Great Hall, out of the Entrance Hall and then outside. When she reached outside she didn't stop. The sky was slowly growing gray and the grounds were getting darker. She wasn't even aware of anything thing going on around her, and the fact that the sky was threatening to rain. As she reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest, she stopped. Then slowly she walked in and sat down on the ground and leaned against a tree.

No one would find her here. For once she was away from the whispers, the stares, and the comments. This way, she was away from everyone.

As she sat there she remembered what they said. '_"Why doesn't she give him a chance? The other night I was in the Library and I heard her and Harry Potter talking. She was being so mean to him while he was trying to tell her about his feelings for her." Said a girl with black curly hair and bright blue eyes. "How does he really feel about her?" said her friend with blonde hair and dark brown eyes. "Well isn't it obvious? He's in love with her. His Transfigurations book is covered in hearts with her name in the middle" the girl with black hair said.'_ And that was when Ginny froze.

'_Harry can't be in love with me. He just can't. No.' _"Please Merlin let this not be true!" She wasn't even aware that she was shouting. She sighed. "I can't take this anymore." She whispered to herself, with tears threatening to cascade down her face at any moment. "I'm over him. I can't love him. He's done nothing but ignore me for our entire Hogwarts years. And now, when I grow up and move on, he decides to notice me, and the wall I built just comes crashing down." She was now carrying a full conversation with herself, and didn't even realize that she was now crying.

Ginny was unaware that something or someone was standing not to far away dealing with their own problems but all the same they were still listening to her with a lot of interest.

Ginny decided that she would spend most of her night in the forest just thinking. She was off in her own little world until she heard footsteps. Her heart started to race and as she was about to get up and run back to the castle until she saw whom it was. She stood there as if her feet were planted into the ground. The mysterious person was the first one to speak.

"Hi…" Luna whispered.

-

A/N: Well there you have it. Chapter 3. How did you like it? Or did you like it?...hmmm...gasps Why don't you drop a review and tell me wut you think? I would really appreciate it and it will give me an ever so needed confidence boost. Thanx so much!  
-Scarlet Blood

-


	4. Chapter 4: Unspoken Thoughts

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Harry Potter universe, although it would be kool if i did. I simply just like to toy with them... 

A/N:Hey everyone….im bakkkkkkkkkkkkk! Did you miss me? Lol well ima take that as a yes. I'm sry for not updating for a while. I had skool and exams and a new semester…the list of my excuses goes on. But hopefully now I can update on a regular basis. Unless something comes up that is…N e wayz…thanx to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it. Now on with chap 4! Enjoy!**

* * *

**

Tortured Souls

**Chapter 4: Unspoken Thoughts**

This was a Saturday morning like all others. The sun beamed through the deep, forest green curtains in the Head Boy dorm and onto the hard wood floor.

The sunlight had woken the pale, blonde haired boy that was occupying the bed. He stirred for a moment before opening his eyes. The first thing for him to see was the ceiling. Something so uninteresting yet he found himself staring at it all the time.

As he rolled over onto his side, his eyes met with a pitch-black owl with yellow eyes. There's only one person that could be from-

"Father…" he sighed.

He got up from his bed somewhat lazily and strode over to the window. The black owl flew inside and landed on Draco's bedside table. He then walked over to the owl and untied the piece of parchment that was attached to the owl's leg, and with that the owl flew out of the window and Draco watched it until it was only a mere black dot in the deep blue sky.

After opening the letter he started to read.

_Draco,_

_The time is coming for you to make your decision, although you don't have much of a choice. I expect you to become what you are destined to. I would have it no other way. _

_As you already know, there is a Hogsmede weekend on second last weekend of October. I will be waiting for your arrival at the mansion at noon. Make sure you are on time. I will not tolerate tardiness. _

_-L.M_

"Cold as usual I see." He said to no one in particular. There was that heavy burden that he was trying ever so hard to forget about, even for a moment, but of course Lucius always was the barer of bad news. He sighed as he made is way to his bathroom.

The Head Boy's bathroom was much like the Prefect's but bigger, a lot bigger. The tub was fairly the same what with all the golden taps that went around the whole pool shaped tub. He walked across the cool marble floor and over to the tub and turned a few taps on. In just a matter of time, the whole room was filled with scents of every kind. With that, he undressed, and got into the warm tub.

After his bath, he dressed into a white t-shirt, black jeans and a black hoodie and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

There was something bothering him but he couldn't seem to put his finger on it. It was like there was a great deal on his mind but nothing was new. He still had his decision to make and he had school, which wasn't the problem at hand. There was just something that made his uneasy, and he didn't like it at all.

He sighed as he walked into the Great Hall and his eyes immediately scanned the Slytherin table for any of his mates. He only needed to reach the middle of the table to spot who he was looking for. He walked to the table and sat down beside Blaise.

"Hey mate." Blaise greeted just before stuffing a piece of toast into his mouth.

"Damn Zambini, people would think that you were as poor as a Weasley if you keep eating like that." Draco commented with a sneer.

Blaise almost choked on his toast but quickly regained himself, and swallowed. "I'm a Slytherin, Malfoy. No one would ever think that I was a Weasley." Blaise stated and then took a sip out of his goblet. "Nor do I have that ridiculous red hair." He added.

"Well I do agree with you on that one. How can they look in the mirror everyday and not be blind?" But Blaise couldn't give a remark to that because there was a clattering noise that came from the other end of the Hall and it made everyone go silent.

There were a few moments of silence, while people searched for the source of the noise. Everyone's attention seemed to be turned onto the littlest Weasley.

She sat there still as a picture, or should I say a muggle picture. Her face was pale and expressionless, as if she had just seen someone die. Then she got up and ran out of the Great Hall.

A few moments after she left, the Hall was still in silence. Everyone's minds were flooding with questions and they were all ready for gossip. She would never be able to live this down. Then just like that the Great Hall became louder and louder. Every conversation had Ginny Weasley's name in it.

'_What was her problem?' _Draco couldn't help but wonder. He didn't even notice that he was still staring at the Great Hall doors where Ginny had ran out of just minutes ago.

"What do you think that was about?" Blaise said interrupting his thoughts, and causing Draco to look at him.

"Oh, who cares?" he said while regaining his composure.

"Potter probably rejected her for the millionth time. I guess there is only so much she can take." Draco responded, brushing it off.

"Yes well if that's the case, Potter is a damn fool because she isn't that bad. Did you see her body? And her legs? Damn. That girl's got looks to kill." Commented Blaise, with one of his dazed looks on his face.

"Stop drooling Blaise. She's a Gryffindor. There is no such thing as a sexy Gryffindor."

"Mate, you and I both know that she is. Maybe you just need to get your eyes checked." He said simply and went back to his breakfast.

Draco didn't respond to that. He couldn't. Admitting it to himself was hard enough, but admitting it to Blaise, that was another thing. Yes, Blaise did think the same thing he did but Blaise is not a Malfoy. Malfoy's have a reputation to live up to, and that is to always hate a family that is not up to the Malfoy standards. This category contains mudbloods, half-bloods and the of course the Weasleys.

What ever he thought of Ginny would have to stay in his mind and never leave.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go. Chap 4 has come and gone…juss like my cookie :o(…n e wayz drop a review and tell me what you think. The chap was short I know and im sry. I'm always open for constructive criticism but plz no flames..cringes. But my fav reviews are the nice ones…hint..hint. well I'm going to get some more cookies. So until next time everyone,  
-Scarlet Blood :oD

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: To Befriend A Mystery

**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Universe. The characters, thelocations and some of the words, nothing.I simply just like to toy with them. 

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back. I'm sory for the wait but There has been a lot going on. But any ways...Let's get on wit the story. Here's chapter 5, Enjoy.

* * *

**A Tormented Soul**

**Chapter 5: To Befriend A Mystery**

Ginny stood there in a state of shock. Frozen like the air around them. Thoughts like _'did she hear everything I said? Did she hear me cry?' _were all that were going through her mind.

They said nothing for a couple of minutes. All they could hear was distant shuffling in the woods, which were probably caused by creatures that inhabited that area of the forest.

Ginny tried with all her might to avoid Luna's misty blue eyes. Instead, she fidgeted with her fingers and kept her hazel eyes fixated on the earth below her feet.

Luna on the other hand was watching Ginny inventively and was contemplating, and trying to choose the right words to say to her so she wouldn't have to deal with the Weasley temper. This was hard considering that fact that Luna wasn't all that great in starting conversations, let alone keeping one.

A few more minutes of silence past by and Luna was now becoming impatient with herself. Then it came to her. It was like the light bulb in her head lit up. She was somewhat proud of herself.

"Ginny… I heard what you said and I just want to know if you wanted to talk about it. But if you don't it's fine with me, I'll just leave you alone." Luna offered, timidly, as if she was walking into harmful territory.

Ginny was about to retaliate and lash out at Luna for eavesdropping on a very personal conversation with herself, but Ginny found that she was too weak to argue. This new information she just received took a great toll on her body and she wasn't emotionally stable for and argument. And ever so slowly, the famous Weasley temper seemed to cease.

With that, Ginny fell to her knees with rivers of salty tears cascading from her eyes down and to her pale cheeks. She didn't even try to wipe them away because she knew it would be only a matter of seconds before they would come back again.

Luna didn't even hesitate and ran over to Ginny's side. At first she didn't know what to do. She could just sit there and be a shoulder that Ginny could cry on or she could try and sooth her and get her to stop and talk about it. She decided to just let Ginny cry for a while, so she could get it all out. A good cry never hurt anyone. In the end, it did make you feel a bit better.

She would know. Some nights she would just cry. Life was so unfair at times and in those times, she wouldn't be able to take it and that was when she unleashed her tears and cried for hours on end.

To Ginny, it seemed like she was crying for hours. She was thankful that Luna didn't just walk away because she needed someone to talk to, someone to listen and someone to understand. But Ginny wasn't that sure if she could find someone like that.

Yes, Luna was staying with her while she cried but would she understand the reason why? Could she listen to the things she has to say? Was she able to depend on her?

'_I guess I'll just have to find out. If I am willing to take that chance, that is. There could be consequences. A lot of them. I might not be able to trust her and she might tell everyone my secrets. Can I actually take that chance? And she is so mysterious. Come to think of it, I hardly even know her. She keeps her life just as questionable as I do. I don't know if this makes trusting her easier or harder.'_ Ginny thought as her tears started to die away.

'_There is only one way to find out' _said a voice in her head.

' _I guess so.'_ She concluded in her mind.

Luna didn't mind sitting there waiting for Ginny to talk. She just felt that Ginny probably needed someone to talk to and she was just merely applying for the job. She too need someone to talk with, some one to share her secrets that have been eating away at her with. What it all came down to was that she needed a friend.

" They say he loves me." Ginny suddenly said, with all the strength she could summon but it only came out in the quietest whisper possible.

" I know." Luna whispered back. She wasn't sure if it was the right thing to say but she knew that she couldn't say anything else.

"Why? Why now? Why not 2 bloody years ago when I was head over heels in love with him?" Ginny asked, with her voice getting stronger and louder with every word.

"I don't know" Luna answered in a whisper. Ginny didn't need someone to talk to her she just needed someone to listen and that was what Luna did.

"What is it? Can he read my bloody mind? Was he waiting until I was finally getting over him to fall in love with me?" Ginny wasn't even aware that she was now yelling.

All Luna could do was listen. She wasn't sure what to say, so she didn't say anything at all. She just sat there and took in every word that was spoken by the red head.

"Oh Merlin, I can't take this any more. I can't fucking move on when what I heard today is still in my head. How can just hearing that, makes me fall in love with him all over again? I took so long damn to get over him. And just with a few words, all that time I bloody spent doesn't matter any more!" She was now yelling at the top of her lungs and she didn't even seem to notice. Neither did she notice that a few tear had escaped from her eyes and fell to the ground.

" Luna…" Ginny went from a yell to a whisper in only a matter of seconds.

"Hmmm?" Was all that she could muster after Ginny's sudden outburst.

" I'm so pathetic." She stated more to herself then to Luna.

"Oh come on Ginny, no your not. You're anything but pathetic. Your strong, and witty, smart, funny, and a good person. Notice how I didn't mention pathetic?" Luna said with a small smile.

"Oh but I am. Harry doesn't even know what he's doing to me. I'm slowly falling apart." Ginny said. Her big brown eyes were holding every emotion she was feeling. Hurt, bitterness, love, confusion and most of all depression.

" I know you're confused about this whole situation but you have to ask yourself, are you ready to go through that again?" Luna asked wisely. And that very question made Ginny wonder into deep thought.

_'Do I? He caused me so much pain before. He put me through things unimaginable. There was only one person who caused me more pain than Harry did and that was Tom. No matter how hard I try I will never forget what he and Harry put me through. And I have the scares to remind me. I don't think I could go though it again. I don't think I would survive' _She thought as she reminisced.

Everything came flooding back to her. The heart break, all the tears, all cuts, the things Tom made her do, the things he said to her, all the things he did to her, everything. She would never go through that again.

'_Well then I guess you have your answer.' _Said that voice in her head.

" No." Ginny answered flatly, with bitterness in her voice.

"I will not let him do it again. He can't control my life. I am no longer his slave nor will I every be."

Luna had a confused look on her face but replied all the same. "Well then, I guess your wall was never broken to begin with." She stated and then stood up and dusted herself off.

She looked down at Ginny who was still on the sitting on the ground, deep in thought about the last thing Luna had just said. She offered Ginny her hand to help her up and she took it. Ginny brushed herself off and both her and Luna started off towards the castle.

It was nighttime. Probably well after curfew and the sky grew darker and darker as the stars became more visible. The moon was their only source of light other than the light coming from the castle. They walked across the fairly moist grass, which was still damp from the rain that started from the morning and stop well into the early evening.

"Umm, Luna?" Ginny said, while they both walked past Hagrid's hut.

"Hmmm?" she replied.

"I- I just wanted to say…thank you." Ginny admitted.

"Oh, well, no problem. I'm always here if you need to talk." Luna told her.

" Thanks. Sometimes I need to talk to someone. You know, just for someone to listen and understand. And I'm always here if you need to get something off your mind." She confessed. _'Here it goes'_

" Okay. I'm glad we can talk to each other." Luna agreed with a meek smile appearing on her pale face.

" Me too." Said Ginny, smiling as well.

'_Maybe this will be ok after all.' _She thought to herself as her and Luna reached to great oak doors of the castle.

* * *

A/N: Well there you go. A chapter come and gone. So... What do you think? How about you drop a review and tell me? I'm gonna take that as a yes. So thats all you have to do. Press the Go button and type your review. Constructive criticism is alwayz welcomed but please (as always) no flames. They do burn. So until next chapter (which will be sometime in the week, no promises),  
-Scarlet Blood

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions and Detentions, Wha...

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Harry Potter universe, although it would be kool if i did. Ijust simplylike to toy with them...

A/N: heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy everyone….I'M SO SORRY! I have been sooooooooooooooooo amazingly busy you wouldn't believe. Ok ok ok I know what you are going to say " but Jessica you still should have updated" and my respons is I know I should have but I was really really REALLY busy. And I'm truly sry fellow readers. I'm a horrible writer and I always promised myself that I would update on a regular basis but I haven't exactly kept that promise. And like I said im very sry. N e wayz im pretty sure ur sick and tired of hearing my lame excuses from me so here is the long awaited for Chapter 6….Enjoy!…plz…

* * *

**Tortured Souls**

**Chapter 6: Decisions and Detentions, What a Lovely Combination**

That Saturday afternoon, Draco was nothing short of bored out of his mind. Blaise was off with his "flavor of the week" leaving the silver-blonde haired boy on his own.

It was mid September, which gave him, some time to think about his decision. To him it was not enough time. He needed to weigh his options. Yes he did think about this before, many times before, but that never got him anywhere. Things still currently stood as- _'Say no, and get killed, say yes and be destroyed.'_ I guess you could say that his options were limited.

'_Great. A little over a month to decide and I still have the same conclusion I did 5 months ago.' _He thought to himself. _' I'm making real progress.' _He added bitterly in his mind. _'Ok, lets see if I can decide by the pro's and con's of the situation, if there is any. Well if I said no I wouldn't be forcing myself to do something or be something I don't want to be. But if I say no I will most certainly get killed by my father himself.' _This made him sigh.

'_So far, one pro, one con. If I say yes I will please my father and not die a horrible death, until the darkness drives me insane that is.'_ Things were not going anywhere and he knew that.

Draco decided to take a walk outside by the lake, and clear his mind for a while. As he opened the great oak doors, he stepped outside and for the first time, noticed that it was raining. This didn't make him go back inside and seek refuge in his dorm; this made him want to step out onto the grounds even more.

As he walked down the stairs of the castle, he could feel the raindrops hitting his pale skin and the sudden cool breeze making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He looked up at the sky as it reflected the same stormy grey colour that was held in his eyes.

He continued his walk all the way down to the lake and stopped short of the edge. He gazed into the lake as the ripples in the water, caused by the raindrops, mesmerized him. He stood there for a while not really taking notice to anything that was going on around him, nor did he really care. His mind started to relax and memories came flooding back to him.

Growing up as a Malfoy was nothing like people make it out to be. No one saw what went on in the Malfoy Manor. No one saw the way Draco's parents ignored each other and didn't even show the tinniest bit of affection towards the other. No one saw the way he was brought up and how he never really had a childhood to begin with. Lucius would have it no other way.

From the day Draco was born, his life was planned out for him. He would grow up in the world of the Dark Arts until he was old enough for school. When he got into Hogwarts, he was to be sorted into Slytherin, like a true pureblood. Then Draco would still learn the Dark Arts during the summer break until he was of age to become what he was destined to be, a Death Eater. He would become one of the most powerful and most loyal of them all. He would be the most trusted to the Dark Lord, as was Lucius. He was to make both his father and the Dark Lord proud. He would help in making the Dark Lord's plans succeed and that would be the end of him.

'_Oh yes, there is nothing more satisfying than becoming a servant for the Dark Lord until he is finished with me and my existence wont matter anymore. Oh how I do love my bloody family. My father is a bastard and would rather kill me to save his own skin then do the same for me. And my pathetic excuse for a mother is a petrified bitch who wont even stand up to fucking Lucius."_ With that he picked up a rock that was only a few inches away from him, out of pure bitterness and animosity, and threw it into the water, causing a big splash.

His life was such a mess. He was slowly falling into the darkness he tried all his life to avoid but the people that were surrounding him kept trying to pull him in. It's like when ever he takes one step forward; they would pull him two steps back. He was very close to giving in. Very close indeed.

The sky steadily grew darker and the rain had finally stopped. The moon was fairly visible through a few lingering grey clouds. Draco always loved to watch the moon. The bright white orb was the most calming thing in the night sky. It was also the most visible. But seeing the dark blue sky and the moon reminded him of what time it was and he had no clue.

He made his way up to the castle, his shoes making sloshing noises as he stepped on the wet grass. He walked into the Entrance hall to be greeted by the warmth of the candles lit all round it.

The Slytherin Head Boy decided not to get back to his room just yet for just that reason. If he did meet Filch in any of the corridors his excuse could just merely be that he was the Head Boy and is patrolling the halls.

Draco still had the ever so hard decision to make but he decide to stop thinking about it, if possible, to give his brain a rest, at least for tonight. His damp clothes were slowly drying from the warmth of the castle, but his clothes were still sticking to his body showing off some of his muscles that had formed from the amount of quidditch he had played this summer during his spare time.

The emptiness of the halls told him that it was indeed after 9-o-clock.

"Perfect." He whispered to himself.

While walking down the corridor closest to the Gryffindor Tower he heard footsteps coming closer in his direction. The soft squeaks coming from their wet shoes told him that who ever it was, most likely a Gryffin-prat, was outside not to long ago.

'_Ha, someone has not been obeying the rules. What a shame.' _He thought with a smirk plastered to his aristocratic face.

Draco turned the corner and saw whom his victim was; a petite red head with soiled clothes and a tear stained face, who was walking slowly back to her common room.

" Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he asked in a smug tone.

"Sod off Malfoy." was Ginny's reply in a fairly quiet, and tired voice.

" Is that the way you talk to the Head Boy? I think not. That will be 10 point from Gryffindor." He said with his smug tone still in effect.

" Malfoy just leave me alone. I am in no bloody mood to deal with your bastard of an attitude." She stated harshly.

'She's feisty. Kind of a turn on…'

'Wait, what the fuck am I thinking? She's a Weasley. A filthy blood-traitor. Nothing more.'

' But she is sexy.'

' STOP IT!'

"Now, now, mind your language." He said with his charming yet so cunning smirk.

"Well Weasley if that is what you think then my 'bastard' of an attitude will take away another 10 pints from Gryffindor, and for being out of bed past curfew will land you in detention. You will meet me in the Potions room, Monday night at 7, to serve it. Now be on your way Weasley, I am done with you." He stated with a satisfied tone.

As she started to walk past him her heard her mumble underneath her breath-

"Stupid, fucking, ferret."

He smirked once more and yelled after her.

"I heard that Weasel."

"Good" she yelled back as she disappeared into the Gryffindor common room.

He then turned around and walked away into the darkness of the corridor, back to his Head Boy chambers to contemplate his thoughts some more. Not on his decision mind you, but on a certain red haired Gryffindor weasel.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it. Another chapter come and gone. I feel really bad for asking this but…I would really like to hear what you think. And yes I do give you permission to yell at me as much as you want in your reviews on what a horrible writer I am for not updating in like forever. But all the same it is a review and I would really appreciate it if you would drop one for me…plz? Well until next time…(which wont be long from now, I promise!),  
-Scarlet Blood

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Closing the Gap

**Tortured Souls**

**Chapter 7: Closing the Gap**

Ginny walked into the Gryffindor common room half tired and half mad.

'_How could he be so evil? The nerve of that little slime ball.'_ She thought to herself picturing a certain Slytherin's smirking face. _'Sometimes I just wish I could-' _She sighed.

She was too tired to think of insults, but she decided to stay down in the common room and sit in front of the fireplace before going up to her room.

She stared into the burning flames as they licked the wood and danced as she sat on the comfy scarlet couch closest to the fire. The amber colour reflected in her eyes as the fire mesmerized her. The warm heat that was coming from it was soothing and made her feel comfortable.

Her mind was so tired. It felt like she was on an emotional roller coaster, whatever a roller coaster was.

'_What did I do to deserve this? I've been nothing but good and yet my life is hell. Harry just now decides to notice me, Ron is being a prat and he has totally changed from when we were younger. Hermione is a bitch on her own and I just can't take the way my family ignores my presents.' _She was on the brink of tears but she was trying to hold them back. Sometimes she wished she had that diary.

' _No I wont cry. I can't cry. But to make it worse Malfoy just happens to decide to pick on me. Well I must say he has great timing.' 'And a great body'_ the voice in her head added. _'Yes and tha-_ _no he doesn't.' 'Yes he does and you know it.' _The voice argued back. _'Ew. Malfoy will never be appealing to me. Never in a million years. Never…'_ Boy, if she only knew how wrong she was.

She sat there for a while longer until her eyes started to slowly close and she started slipping into a peaceful sleep.

Ginny's Dream- 

_She was lying in a cold dark dungeon with cold water surrounding her limp body. She couldn't feel anything because she was numb. The life in her body was slowly draining out of her, as she was getting weaker and weaker._

_Then she heard a voice and she knew exactly who it was. She thought he was coming to save her. Like her Knight in shining armour, but little did she know he was the one doing this to her. _

_She tried to scream at him to help her, but nothing came out. All he did was laugh, a cold, shrilling laugher. She wanted to cry, but what she didn't know that she was already doing so. Then he spoke._

"_My dear Ginevra." He said as he kneeled beside her and caressed her cold, pale cheek._

" _You foolish girl." He spat as he got up._

" _I never loved you. I could never love a blood-traitor. You were just a puppet in my plan. A little naïve puppet. You thought you were being smart by trying to throw the diary away didn't you? Well you were. See…" he started to explain, walking around her weakening body._

" …_You played the card that landed that very clever diary into the hands of the person I was trying to seek. How naïve he was, and gullible at that. So, here you lay while I get stronger with your power, awaiting the moment for my guest to arrive."_

_Then he knelt down beside her and started to play with her fiery red hair, twisting it in between his long fingers with the water from it dripping down his hand. She then tried to scream but like the last time nothing came out. Her tears were now pouring freely down her face and in to water surrounding her body. _

" _Now, my puppet, only you and I will know what really happened in this chamber. Only we will know how the famous Harry Potter died." He said with a sinister smile on his face. Then he did something that Ginny never thought he would do again. He kissed her. _

_It was nothing like the first time. That time he kissed her with passion and love. This time it was out of hunger and she felt like she was going to be sick. He broke the kiss and then whispered in her ear for the last time._

" _Goodbye Ginevra. You were a good whore." And everything went black._

_End-_

Ginny awoke with a start. Her heart was racing and there were sweat beads forming on her forehead. She didn't even know where she was and that scared her. The fireplace had gone out and the room was dark and cold. She began to panic. She looked for her wand and found it in her jean pocket.

"Lumos." She whispered and the tip of her wand lit up.

She sighed. _'I must have fallen asleep here.'_ She thought as she got up from the chair and walk to the girls staircase. When she reached to her dorm room she opened to door slow enough so that none of her roommates would be able to hear her as she came in.

"Nox," She said, just above a whisper and the light at the tip of her wand went out.

Ginny set her wand on her bedside table and then dress into her nightgown. As she climbed into bed she decided that she wasn't going to go back to sleep. She lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. Her thoughts went back to her dream, or should I say nightmare.

She would never forget what Tom did to her. Surely after 5 years one would think that the memories would become a bit hazy, but no. Not for Ginny. She could remember everything he said, everything she felt, every last detail of it. Until things when black, that is.

She stared at the ceiling for hours it seemed and never once did she grow tired. Just as the sun started to come up she decide to go outside until breakfast. She quickly got up and took a shower. She dressed in faded jeans, which fit skin tight, and a black t-shirt.

As early as it was, there was hardly anyone up. All the corridors were empty and quiet. To Ginny this was perfect. She never liked all the noise and all the people around. She preferred the silence.

As she stepped outside, the rays of sunlight hit her face and caressed it. The warmth was good enough to be called a spring day, even thought it was the beginning of fall. She made her way down to the lake and stopped at the beech tree where she sometimes liked to sit and read.

She sat down at the root of the tree and hugged her knees while watching out into the lake. The light breeze created small ripples in the water while the giant squid was creating splashes with his tentacles. The breeze swept around her, causing her to shiver slightly.

_'Look at what he has done to me. I used to love him. Even more than I did Harry. And now? Now he haunts my dreams. He's in my head, toying with me, like a constant reminder. He took my_ _purity and showed no remorse. He drove me to do things unimaginable. Things that I didn't even know that I did. He scarred me. He hurt me. He is slowly killing me and I need help-'_

"What do we have here? The littlest weasel I see." A taunting voice spoke from behind her.

" What do you want ferret boy?" Ginny said in a voice dripping with hate, and didn't even turn to meet his eyes.

" I do want something but it has nothing to do with you." _'Yes it does' ' Shut up'_ He said in his mind.

" Well, then why are you here?" she said as she turned around to face him.

'Wow. Look at his eyes. I've never seen anything like them. Harry's eyes aren't even close to his. It's like there is a storm going on in them.'

" Well I believe that I can go anywhere that I please. Just because you're here doesn't mean that someone else can't be." He simply stated and took a couple steps closer to where Ginny was sitting.

" Anyone can be here while I am, just not you." she replied harshly and turned back to face the lake.

" Ouch, that really hurt Weasley. Not being wanted to share company with the likes of you really hurts my feelings." He said, and walked past Ginny and closer to the lake.

" Well then why are you still here if you would rather not be in the company of a Weasley? Not saying that you should stay, of course." She added

" Didn't I already say that I wanted to be out here? Even if it had to be here with _you_." He spat and emphasized the word you

" Damn! Don't you get the bloody hint _Malfoy? _I don't want you here! I don't even want to talk to you! So just leave-me-the-fuck-alone!" Ginny yelled while getting up.

" What the hell is your problem?' He yelled back at Ginny, startling her a bit.

"You and your damn Weasley temper wont shut the hell up for at least 2 seconds, then maybe you would realize that I don't want to talk to you either! I couldn't care less about you! What do you think you're the only one with problems? I sure as hell hope not because you would be wrong!"

When he finished yelling and quieted down, Ginny just stood there in shock. She didn't know whether to yell at him, curse him or…never mind.

Draco stood there a little surprised with himself. All that was sitting on his chest waiting to get out and Ginny just happened to set it off.

'_Damn does she look good when she angry.' _He thought to himself. Her hair was set in a ponytail with pieces of falling into her warm brown eyes. Her cheeks were flushed from their argument and the jeans she was wearing showed off her legs. As for her top, it hugged her curves, which were in all the right places. Damn, did he want her.

Ginny could have sworn that Draco was checking her out. _'Of course he wouldn't be, I'm a Weasley. A blood-traitor. I'm nothing but a whore.' _She thought remembering what Tom had said to her that night.

Then suddenly her mind when back to Draco's eyes, and how his hair fell into them, and how his pale cheeks were tinged pink from all his yelling. She then looked at his clothes, much like the ones he was wearing yesterday but he was wearing a black shirt instead of a sweater. And what with the shirt and the way it fit she could see his muscles, which looked like he had washboard abs. _'I think I'm going to faint.'_ She thought as Draco took a step towards her. His eyes locked on her, watching her every movement.

He wasn't even sure what he was doing. She was like a magnet. He took another step forward and was starting to get closer to her. With every step he took the gap between them got smaller and smaller until his body was right against hers.

Ginny's breath caught in her throat and she struggled just to keep her knees from giving away. He was really close, far to close, so much that she could hear his steady heart beat and she could smell him. He smelt like peppermint. She was scared to look into his eyes so she concentrated on the top button of his shirt.

Draco noticed that she wasn't meeting his eyes. He was thankful for that because he wouldn't have been able to do what he did next. He leaned in a bit more closer, lifted her chin to face him and closed the gap between them with a soft kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter...(sigh) must you keep reminding me? 

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Im sooo very sry about the extremely long wait and leaving off the way I did! I hope everyone enjoyed HBP. I know I did! Well heres the thing, my beta hasn't e-mailed me bak with my edited chapter so...again im sry but this chap will have a lot of grammical errors..(It's not my strength). She has things to do this summer and I waited for a couple of weeks but then I decided that I cannot keep you waiting any longer. I have some other good news as well...well at least I think it is good news...I have written chapters 9 and 10 already so they will be posted up in the next week or so, and my other good news is that I am thinking about doing a one-shot about someones feelings after HBP. Nothing specific yet just incase some of you havent read it yet...but ill get back to you later on that one. Well I'll let you get to the long awaited chapter so...Here it is Chapter 8. Enjoy!

* * *

**Tortured Souls**

**Chapter 8: Arguments, Friendships and Long Days, Oh My!**

Draco slowly pulled away from the kiss and pulled his hand away from Ginny's chin. The kiss was sweet and simple. At first he was a bit taken aback by his actions but then his famous Slytherin Prince smirk appeared on his face as he notice that he actually liked it. _'Not that bad for a weasel. Although next time it probably wouldn't hurt her to kiss me back.' _He thought as he tried ever so hard not to laugh at her dumbfounded expression.

Ginny's heart was pounding so hard that she thought that it would come right out of her chest. It took her mind a moment to register what was really going on until Draco ended the kiss. All she could do was stand there in shock. It was like her brain couldn't comprehend what he had just done.

Draco was still extremely close to Ginny. She could still smell him and the taste of him was still lingering on her lips. _'Damn. He tastes as good as he smells.' 'NO! Don't fall for it. He's just trying to use me for his little "flavor of the week" shit. I will not be apart of it. And how da_re _he smirk after what he did?' _She argued to herself.

With those thoughts in her mind she was getting angrier and angrier. She wanted to do nothing more then to slap his charming, sexy smirk right off his face, and she did just that. With one swift move of her right hand, a red mark now replaced his smirk.

"What the hell was that for?" Draco asked while rubbing the left his cheek.

"WHAT THE BLODDY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Ginny yelled in a shrill voice and pushed him away from her, which took quite an enormous amount of strength comparing his size to hers, muscle wise.

"What made you think that you can just kiss me? You're an arrogant, pompous, evil; Death Eaters son and I will NOT be one of your little whores! Never! Nor will I ever associate with people like _you_!" She yelled and emphasized the word "you" just like he did before. With that she stomped away and out of Draco's sight before he could even get a word in.

Draco decided against going after her, for the sake of not getting slapped again. So he turned around and looked into the sparkling lake, which was still. Some of the stuff she said had cut him, but it was nothing he hadn't heard before.

'_Great. Having Lucius as a father always seems to come back and bite me in the ass.'_ He silently thought, still rubbing his cheek.

"Damn she slaps hard," he mumbled to himself while taking one last look into the lake, drawing in a deep breath as he did and walked back to the castle for some breakfast.

-----------

Ginny walked into the Gryffindor common room fuming.

'_Who does he think he is? Kissing me? How dare he put his filthy lips on mine? I can't believe the nerve of him. That arrogant, selfish, ignorant, conceited, egotistical, sexy, cunning, son of a bitch!'_

Ginny was in no mood for breakfast at the moment. She didn't want to stay in the common room or go up to her room, or walk outside either, so she chose to go to the library and read for the whole day, and maybe at some point she would find Luna and ask her a question that she had been wondering about after her and Luna had their little talk.

Ginny went straight to her room and retrieved a couple of her favorite page turners and set of towards the library.

No matter how hard Ginny tried she couldn't get Malfoy out of her mind. His lips were so soft and his body was so warm and welcoming. Quite unlike what she imagined, and this intrigued her. She couldn't help but think that maybe she was falling for the Slytherin ferret.

Draco made his way over to the Slytherin table, which was almost empty but for a couple of 5th years talking adamantly to each other. He couldn't stop thinking about the littlest Weasley. The way she looked and the way she smelt and even the way she tasted was still fresh in his memory and he had a feeling it would be for a long time.

He sat down at the middle of the table and filled his plate with some food. He was sort of glad that no one was there so he could think in peace. He started to wonder if she would come down for breakfast but he knew better than that.

'_She's obviously not going to come down. You know the way she always is. She would rather be anywhere then where you are because she is still thinking about it. And so are you.'_ The voice in his head so obviously pointed out.

Now Draco started to regret what he did for the fact that it kind of seemed like he was desperate. And Malfoys are never desperate. He knew what he should do. Give her, her space and within time she will come back. He knows she will.

But it would be a bit hard to do that since he had a detention with her tomorrow night. Oh, how he loved challenges.

Ginny sat at her favorite table in the library and was absolutely consumed by her book, until someone sat across from her and ruined her concentration. She was about to lash out at the person until she looked up from her book and saw who it was.

"Hey, Ginny."

"Oh, hey Luna." Ginny greeted with a warm smile. "Your just the person I wanted to talk to." She added folding the corner of the page she was reading and closed her book.

"Oh really? Well I'm flattered. What would you like to talk about?" Luna said with a smile as her blue eyes lit up.

"Well, it's more of a question really."

"Ok then. Ask away." She said leaning back in her chair making it squeak.

"Well you know how you found me outside in the forest last night, right?"

"Right."

"Well… I was just wondering, why were you out there in the first place?" Ginny asked a bit hesitantly.

"Well, if you must know the truth. I was out there because I too have my own problems and I just felt like I needed to get away from everyone for a bit." She said simply as if it were nothing out of the ordinary.

"Is everything ok?" Ginny asked, with a concerned look on her face.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. The question is how are you?" Luna said quickly changing the subject and Ginny noticed that but decided against mentioning anything.

'_She'll tell me when she's ready'_

"I'm fine." Ginny lied. She wasn't exactly ready for anyone to know what happened today. But then she remembered something that got her nervous and mad at the same time.

'_Only one person can cause me to feel like that at the same time.'_

" Well, come to think of it, I'm not fine." She stated as she decided to tell Luna something.

"Uh-oh, what's wrong?" It was Luna's turn to be concerned.

" Malfoy found me walking back to my common room last night and since it was past 9 he gave me a detention…with him." She told Luna and then gulped.

'I can't be alone in a room with Malfoy. Who knows what he will do, or what I will do. Look at me, I can't even trust myself.'

"Malfoy is such a prat. Don't let him bother you. At least he gave you only one detention so it's not that bad. When do you have to go?"

"It's tomorrow at 7, in the Potions classroom."

" Lucky you." She replied sarcastically with a slight smile. "Look Ginny do you want to go outside for a walk? Madame Pince keeps giving us dirty looks." She asked as she glanced over at the librarian who was not to far away putting back some very large books back into their proper places.

"Sure." Ginny agreed and picked up her books. "Can we go back to the Gryffindor tower, before we go, so I can put my books away?"

"Yah, sure."

While walking to the tower, they received so many stares that they stopped counting after twenty. It was something that people needed to get used to because they grew used to both of them being alone and never talking to anyone, in Ginny's case, talking _politely_ to someone. This was, and they had to admit, an unusual pair. There was one who people made fun of because she was different and believed in things that no one else would dream of. And the other one people were scared to even talk to for fear of their lives. None of this bothered either of the girls. They already knew what people thought of them and they didn't really care.

-------------

Draco had yet again, nothing planned for the day. He didn't really know what to do. Then again, he was a teenage boy with raging hormones and could get any girl that he wanted in the whole entire school.

Now the options were endless.

--------------

Ginny and Luna both had to agree that they had a lot in common. They understood each other. Luna had opened up quite a bit to Ginny and gained her trust. That was something very hard to do considering the way Ginny was. Ginny felt like she could tell her anything and felt like maybe just maybe, one day she will tell Luna one of her most darkest secrets.

The two girls seemed to talk for hours on end and felt like they could go on for more. Ginny knew more about Luna then anyone could ever know. And the same went for Luna. I guess you could say this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Ginny woke up at 7-o-clock the next morning and prayed that everything that happened yesterday was just some sick twisted dream. But she knew better then to think that simply because God never seemed to answer her prayers. Not when she was 5 years old when she prayed that she would get a dolly with cute little pink bows for Christmas but ended up getting a pair of new robes. Or even when she was 8 and she prayed that Fred and George would let her down when they hung her upside down with magic. Or when she was 13 and she prayed that Harry would ask her to be his girlfriend. None of that came true.

She got up from her bed and stared out of her window and looked straight out onto the quidditch pitch. Oh how she wished she could be flying on her broomstick that her parents got her for doing so well on her OWLs, instead of having to go to class and listen to the professors drone on and on and on. Again she new better then to wish because they never came true for her either.

Ginny quickly took a shower and dressed into her school robes. She was debating whether to skip breakfast or not but her stomach got the best of her.

As she walked to the Gryffindor table she noticed the way Harry was looking at her. She couldn't help but squirm under his gaze as she met his eyes and he quickly turned away.

'How could I have not notice before? He was just goggling at me like I was some kind of broomstick'

She walked all the way to the front of the table where she usually sat and started to pile her plate with food, since she hadn't eaten at all yesterday. While taking a bite of her bacon she could feel someone's eyes on her. _'Two guess who that could be'_

She looked up from her plate only to meet a pair of steel grey eyes staring straight into her warm brown ones. Unlike Harry's stare, Malfoy's made her grow nervous and tense. She swiftly broke the eye connection by looking back down in her plate. _' This is gonna be a long day' _She groaned.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you have it. Chapter 8 has come and gone and I must say that it wasn't as good as it could have been. I know, I know...your all probably disappointed in me and I send my apologies. But if you feel like expressing what you think of this chapter then why dont you send me a review? It's really not that hard. I speak from experience. So go ahead and tell me what you think of it and why not tell me what you think about me writing a one-shot. Who knows you guys/girls might just convince me to go ahead and write it. I would also like to thank everyone for reviewing my story and I'm glad that you all are liking it so far! I think I'm gonna start to reply to peoples reviews next chapter so..yeah. lol Well until next chapter,

-Scarlet Blood :o)

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Harry Potter universe, although it would be kool if i did. I simply just like to toy with them...

A/N: Hello there every one... I come bearing a gift, which is chapter 9 of course! Well first things first. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. Not many people did but my guesses were because HBP is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much better. This chap…I am sorry to say doesn't have the detention in it but next chapter does! I hope not very many of you are disappointed. Well…enough chat for now…on with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Tortured Souls**

**Chapter 9: The Greatest and Longest Day Of All Time**

Today, there was only one thing on Draco's mind and that was he detention with the Weasel.

For some unknown reason he couldn't get his mind off of her. He couldn't get the images of the previous day and his encounter with her out of his memory. Mind you, he wasn't trying all that hard.

His first class that day was Transfigurations with the Ravenclaws. _'Oh joy. Stuck with the know-it-alls for over an hour. What a long day it's gonna be.'_

Since it was a Monday he would have Transfigurations with the Ravenclaws, then Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs, Ancient Ruins with all the people who past their N.E.W.Ts and finally Potions with any one lucky enough to pass the N.E.W.Ts what with Snape being the professor.

Of course he was lucky enough since Snape and his father were acquainted and Lucius would have it no other way. Like always.

Draco sat bored out of his mind as Professor McGonagall droned on, on how to transfigure a dove into a quill. Something he already knew how to do since 5th year. His mind slowly drifted back to the red headed 6th year who was probably imagining cursing him into something horrid.

How could he have been so stupid? Just kissing her like that. Out of nowhere. What was he thinking?

'_Malfoy you have gone completely mad.' _He thought to himself.

"Mr. Malfoy will you stop daydreaming and answer my question?" said McGonagall impatiently, with a stern look in her eyes.

"Sorry professor may you please repeat it?" Draco replied with an innocent tone in his voice as he earned a stern look from Professor McGonagall.

'_Today is really gonna be a long day'_ He thought as he sighed to himself.

-----Ginny's POV-----

Ginny stared at the clock, from her desk. She was counting down the minutes until lunch. And at this precise moment it was '_45 minutes and 17 seconds. Now 16, 15-'_

" Ms. Weasley the clock will not move any faster by staring at it then it does when you aren't. I can assure you that." Said a cold voice from the front of the room.

" I know professor but it was worth a try." Ginny said with an innocent tone and a smile to match.

Professor Snape stared at Ginny with his cold black eyes for a minute and then walked over to the chalk bored and charmed it to start writing the ingredients and the instructions for the potion that they were going to make today.

"Class you will have a half an hour to complete this potion, which will give you more then enough time. Now begin." Snape stated and walked over to his desk and started to write something on a long piece of parchment.

Ginny slowly got up from her desk and walked over to the back of the classroom to collect the ingredients she needed. When she got them all she went back to her desk and read over the procedure. After that she started to begin.

She liked making potions. It was just something she was good at. She felt like that was a talent the rest of her family didn't have. Not even Percy got the marks Ginny did in potions. She was quite proud of herself really. Charlie didn't really care about potions that much nor did Bill and Ron, well lets just say, it's not his strength. The only ones who were almost as good as her were the Twins. Maybe that's where she got it from.

Fred and George had a special thing for potions. Snape didn't like them all that much but they still got high marks in it that no one else would have ever thought they could. And you could even tell that they were good because the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes was doing great.

Ginny added her wolf's bane and ginger root to her potion and the smoke turned from a light yellow to a midnight blue just like the instructions said. She smiled. Yes, she was good at potions.

She took a look around the class and noticed that only a few students had the colour it was supposed to be. Colin Creevey's potion was a bright green colour, which was nowhere what it was no where close to the stated colour and Anthony Goldstein's potion was a very violent shade of pink. This made Ginny laugh to herself.

" Mr. Creevey," Snape's cold voice said slowly. "Did you read over the instructions?"

"Yes, Professor," Colin said in a quiet and scared tone.

"Well clearly you haven't. Does it not say that before you add the wolf's bane and ginger root you _must_ stir the potion for 5 minutes?" he asked with his voice becoming colder with his every word.

"Yes, sir"

"And did you do what it said?"

"No, sir"

"Well that will be a zero for you. Now clean your caldron and get started on the paper work."

"Yes, sir," Colin said and cleaned out his cauldron.

Ginny always felt sorry when ever that happened to Colin, which was quite often. Sometimes Snape could just be cruel. Wait not sometimes, all the time.

The rest of potions went by fairly slowly. At the end of class Ginny scooped some of her potion into a vile and set it on Snape's desk. She walked back to her desk collected all her stuff and left.

She wasn't all that sure if she wanted to go and eat lunch but her stomach got the best of her, again.

While on her way to the Great Hall, she met Luna.

"Hey Luna" Ginny said with a warm smile.

"Hey there Gin." She greeted. "Are you going to the Great Hall?"

"Yup, wanna join me?"

"Sure." Luna replied and they walked down a corridor full of hungry people.

"So how's your day going so far?" Luna asked ask they walked past a few people who were staring and whispering at the site of the two girls together.

" Boring. How about yours?"

" Well the usual. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to class, then got to another class and then here we are."

"Sounds like fun."

" Ha, it never is." Luna said with a laugh.

" Agreed." Ginny said as her and Luna walked into the Great Hall.

-----Draco's POV-----

Draco sat at the Slytherin table drinking some pumpkin juice out of his goblet staring hungrily at his plate piled with food or rather what used to be piled with food. He thought lunch would never come. Class could be so boring at times, or all the time. Just when he started to look for his friend he felt someone sit beside him.

"Hey Drakey." Blaise said in a cheerful tone.

"What are you so happy about?" Draco said, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Why only because today is just the greatest day of all time," Blaise said as if he was shocked that Draco didn't know.

" And what makes it so great?"

"Oh like you don't know," Blaise said with a smile and reached over and tried to ruffle Draco's hair.

" Don't touch the hair," Draco said in a dangerous tone while stopping Blaise's hand in mid air.

" Jeez mate you'd think you would be happy."

"And what gives you that impression?" Draco asked while turning back to his half- full plate of food.

"Well from what I heard, someone got a bit of the Weasley girl yesterday."

Draco almost choked on his chicken.

" WHAT?" He exclaimed and got several stares in return by he paid no attention to them.

" Hey I'm only saying what I heard."

"Who did you hear that from?" Draco said urgently but trying to hide it all the same, but failing miserably.

"Well it's not like there aren't people on the grounds on a Saturday morning. The thing I'm mad about is how come you didn't tell me? After all I am your best mate," said Blaise with a fake look of hurt on his face.

"Oh bloody hell," Draco exclaimed and put his head into his hands.

-----Ginny's POV-----

Ginny sat alone at the Gryffindor table eating a piece of chicken and took a sip of pumpkin juice. She found that ever since she ran out of the Great hall a couple days ago many people kept starring at her, just in case another incident like that happened so they could tell everyone that they saw the whole thing.

Like Ginny kept telling her self, she didn't know how much more of this she could take. All the stares, the whispers, the tears, everything. And know she had to deal with what happened between her and Malfoy.

As she looked up from her plate her eyes rested on none other then the Slytherin Prince himself. It looked like him and Zambini were having a conversation and by the looks of it Blaise seemed to be really happy.

'_Probably found a new whore for this week' _Ginny thought bitterly.

She just didn't get it. How can they just use girls and then throw them away like they are rubbish or something? They probably don't even know how many girls' hearts they have broken. It's like they couldn't careless.

' _They probably don't.'_

Ginny was so consumed by her thoughts that she didn't even realize that the bell had already rang and that the Great Hall was almost completely empty.

" Ginny…um…Ginny? Hello earth to Ginny," said a soft voice to the right of her.

"Hmmm?"

"Snap outta it Gin! Come on, we gotta get to class. It starts in 3 minutes."

With the last words ringing in her head she snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her watch.

"Oh shit, I have Divination." She said in an alarmed tone.

"Correction, _we_ have Divinations, and better get the hell on out of here if we plan on getting there in reasonable time," said Luna, who was already half way out of the Great Hall.

"Wait up Luna! I can't walk that fast!"

-----Draco's POV-----

'_I don't know how much more of this I can take before these classes drive me mad'_ Draco thought as he stared into space.

He was receiving very strange stares and he couldn't figure out if it was because he was starring at nothing in particular or if they heard about him and the Weasley girl. After all new does travel fast in Hogwarts.

'_Great another thing to deal with. As if I don't have enough to think about. Aren't I the lucky one?'_

"Draco stop daydreaming and start the work so I can copy off of you!" said an impatient tone, which was coming from the left side of him.

"Blaise it wouldn't hurt you in the least bit if you, for once, did your _own _homework."

"Of course it would hurt me."

" How so?"

"Well here it is. If I did my own homework, by myself, my grades would drop tremendously and then my father will eventually find out. You know how it goes from there. So there is the reason why it is essential for _me_ so copy off of _you_."

"It sounds like you've put a lot of thought into that explanation."

"Well what can I say? I have a lot of time on my hands."

"I would have never had guess." Draco said as he watched Blaise's attention turn onto a fly, which was flying around both of them and ended with Blaise going cross-eyed trying to find it.

'_If only he had a longer attention span'_ Draco sighed as he thought, and got out his parchment, ink and quill and started on his homework.

He sighed inwardly and then looked over to his left and saw Blaise drooling on a piece of blank parchment as a snore escaped from between his lips.

'_I hate long days' _He thought while shaking his head and then went back to his homework assignment.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it. Not that good I know. I have an idea…How about you tell me what you think about this chapter. Please try and be kind. Flames hurt and I have too many scars as it is. Well like I was saying before I will try and get chapter 10 up A-SAP. I am quite proud of that chapter and I think you all will enjoy it. I hope. Well again I would really like to send my thanks out to all my reviewers! You guys/girls really give me the confidence to keep writing. I would also like to get your opinions on me writing a one-shot fic about Ginny's feelings after HBP…I dunno I might give it a shot. Nothing big but hey...tell me what you think! Until next chapter,

-Scarlet Blood

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter universe because I lack such creativity to think of something so detailed...

A/N: I know, I know. It's been forever but I'm sorry to say I had some personal problems that I have been going through and I just couldn't update or write but I'm doing ok now so I hope you all don't hate me. This is the chap you all have been waiting for, if you all remember.hehe..Well enough of my mindless chatter. Here's chapter 10, enjoy!

* * *

**Tortured Souls**

**Chapter 10: A Hissing Snake and A Roaring Lion**

It's funny how time seems to suddenly speed up just so the thing that your dreading to come is only just a mere 2 hours away. The beginning of the day starts to go by extremely slow that you feel like your going backwards and now when time seems to make it feel like an hour was just 15 minutes, your only wish is for it to stop.

'_This is never good' _

Ginny sat cross-legged on her bed in her empty dormitory staring at the opposite wall for no particular reason. She had all her homework and textbooks set out right in front of her in hopes of getting her mind off of her detention and Malfoy, but that idea was failing miserably.

'_Okay Ginny, you need to pull yourself together. You can't walk into the dungeons looking like a basket case' _Ginny thought to herself while looking into the mirror. Her hair was all over the place and a bit frizzy from all those times she ran her fingers through it. That was one thing about Ginny, when ever she was nervous she would run her fingers through her hair non stop, which in the end made her look like she just woke up.

'_It's only Malfoy. You can handle this. Just forget that he kissed you and forget how soft his lips were and forget how good his cologne smelt and how is eyes were so mesmerizing and… STOP IT!'_ She mentally yelled at herself and shot out of her daze.

'_He will only hurt you. Just like he's done to all those other girls. You're no special especially to a Malfoy. He'll just use you like Tom did. After all he is a Slytherin and the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. If you two do end up being together it will only end up in heartbreak. And right now your heart can do without that'_ Ginny thought gravely. There was no real hope for her. Her memories drove away any chance of happiness for her. It was like a reminder from Tom telling her that she will always be his and that he would make sure of that.

' _You can't let a Malfoy do this to you. You have to be strong. You have to put up a fight and live up to your Weasely name. Show him that he can't have you or your heart and that he means nothing to you. But why not have some fun with it too? Give him a run for his great Malfoy money'_

A classic Slytherin smirk appeared on her face as she stared at her reflection. She was quite proud of being able to master the Slytherin smirk. It made people realize that she wasn't just the quiet little Weasely girl and Ron's meek little sister, but she was her own person and had her own ways of thinking. The only down side was that with the smirk came the memories. Tom had taught her how to do it. He called it the genuine Slytherin smirk. He taught Ginny how to do it and said that hers was worthy enough of being a Slythrin's. Ginny cringed at the thought.

With those other feelings in her head and with the Slytherin smirk still plastered on her face she got excited and decided against doing any means of homework at the moment. She had to get ready for her detention.

A certain Slytherin, silver blonde haired Head Boy could only be seen lounging on his queen-sized bed, fiddling mindlessly with is wand. Draco's Head Boy room was a typical Slytherin haven.

The floors were a beautiful cherry wood that matched the queens-sized canopy frame. There were two windows out looking the Lake and dark seude Slytherin green drapes hanging elegantly, framing the windows and the canopy. There were little silver tousles with the Slytherin symbol embedded on them, holding the material to the posts.

Right beside the canopy bed there was a cherry wood night table with three small drawers. On top of the night table there was a silver chain with the Malfoy crest pendant and a matching bracelet placed neatly beside a very thick book Draco had been reading. It was some great big muggle book that contained multiple plays and sonnets and was written by some guy by the name of William Shakespeare. He hadn't really been a big fan of muggle literature but his mother recommended that he read it and now he was quite enjoying it. The play he was currently reading was one called "The Taming of the Shrew", which he was rather enjoying.

The light in the room was dim and opposite from the bed there was a fireplace, which had flames dancing in it and a little potholder on the right with a black pot half filled with flu powder. The flames cast shadows on the slight off white walls of the room, which gave it a warm comforting feeling, rather different from the Slytherin common room.

As Draco looked out of the window closest to his night table he noticed that the sun was starting to set and was casting a breath taking view. The sky was a beautiful mix of reds, pinks, purples and blues with touches of clouds here and there. The sky seemed so peaceful, away from everything and left to be itself. The Slytherin felt the sudden urge to go for a broom ride and feel the wind on his face but he knew better. The Gryffindors had booked the pitch for a quidditch practice this evening.

'Stupid Gryffindorks, they always fuck up my plans'

With the thought of Gryffindors in his head he thought about his companion for his detention tonight. He had no idea what was going to happen. All that he knew was that it was going to be very awkward and that she would be very cross when she found out that _they_ were going to be serving a detention with Snape. But oh how he loved challenges.

Draco sighed.

'What's going on with you Draco? She is nothing but a good for nothing Weasely. Yah, so what if she is a pureblood and pretty and extremely intriguing and smart and cunning and mysterious and has a better Slytherin smirk then most of the Slytherins put together? She's also a Weasely. A Malfoy and a Weasely can't and won't ever happen. You can be sure of that. So just forget about her. All you wanted was a quickie with her anyways…right?'

He wasn't so sure about that last thought. Sure at first he wanted to curse her for actually having a family that wanted her for her and for having a family to care for her and love her. Sometimes it just wasn't fair but Draco learned to accept that. Then when he actually took a _look_ at her and not just a glare or a glance he realized that she wasn't so little any more. Mind you he still resented her for her close tying with her family and for having a perfect life.

Then he came across her sitting at the tree by the lake. She seemed so consumed in her thoughts, and by the expression on her face it seemed like they were haunting her. That's what intrigued him.

'_Maybe her life isn't as perfect as she makes everyone believe it is. Maybe we have more in common then we both know. Startling yes but it might be true. The expression on her face and the look in her eyes made her seem so distant from reality like she was reliving something horrible. What could it have been? What does she know about horrible? What does she know about haunting memories? I bet they're nothing but little childish things like heartbreak and sibling arguments. All of which are meaningless and insignificant'_

Draco decided that he was going to got take a warm shower even though he had taken 2 already, but he still had and hour and 15 minutes left to kill.

As he stepped into the bathroom the cool marble floor sent shivers up his spine as he walked across it. When he reached the shower he set the water to warm and let his towel hit the floor before going into the shower. He stood under the shower head for a good 5 minutes and just let the warm water spill from his silver blonde hair to his pale bare body, wondering about what sort of problems Ginny could have and why someone like her would have any problems to begin with.

'_She has a family with people who love her and there to take care of her. Not to mention a welcoming home. Of course it's not nearly as big or luxurious as the Malfoy Manor but at least it's not cold in there all year around. In my opinion she has nothing to worry about'_

"That should do it," Ginny said to herself as she finished fixing herself up for her detention. She looked over at the small clock on her night table and read the time.

"Good I have a half and hour to do some finishing touches and maybe a bit of reading before I head down to the dungeons."

She got up from her dorm mate's vanity dresser and walked over to the full-length mirror that hung on the wall beside the door to do a look over of her outfit. Yes, it was just her school uniform but she made a few adjustments here and there to fit it to her liking. She had been thinking for doing this for a long time but never had a reason for doing it besides the fact that she was nervous about it. But now was the perfect time.

Her grey pleaded uniform skirt was hitched up to a dangerous height of mid thigh, which was an extreme change from the normal length it used to be of just short of her knee. It was a bit hard for Ginny to do since she wasn't really one to show off her bare legs to anyone, even at home. Her white blouse which always used to be a bit baggy because her mother made her get one that would last her throughout her seven years, had a knot at the back of it, which made the blouse a great amount tighter. Tighter meant that it would show off a lot more of her body then it used to. That was something Ginny had no problem with. After all it was only for one night. As for her Gryffindor tie she left it fairly loose around her collar but made sure that it still look decent all the same.

Ginny then moved from her outfit and surveyed her hair, which she had decided to straightened right after she gave it a little cut. Before her hair was plain with all of it just one length but now the front of her long hair was layered and framed her face perfectly and brought out the natural ginger highlights mixed with auburn. She had seen the style in "Witch Teen: Weekly" and decide to give it a try. She couldn't have been happier with the results. Her hair brought out her eyes and made her freckles a little bit more noticeable but she could deal with that.

She had applied a bit of make up to her porcelain like face just to add a bit of colour. On her eyes she put a thin line of Jet Black eyeliner that accentuated her eyes and made the warm brown stand out. She added a shiny lip-gloss to her already natural rose lips. Spraying a bit of her dorm mate Alicia's perfume on her neck and wrists to give Malfoy an added special teaser as she walks by him.

'_Not much makeup I know but if I put anymore I'll feel more fake than I do now'_

As she finished surveying her profile one more time she took a glance at her clock and realized that she only had 15 minuets left. Panic and nervousness coursed through her body like a rushing wave. She never thought that time could fly so fast but it did. And now she has to deal with it.

After applying one more coat of lip-gloss, she stuffed it into the first pocket of her tattered hand me down bag and gave herself the "once over" look for the last time making sure everything was perfect just before she left her dorm room with a swish of her bag and skirt.

Draco stepped out of the shower 20 minutes later, quite wet and refreshed. He walked over to the sink on the other side of the large bathroom and wiped the glass clean from all the mist with the hand towel. When the glass was clean he then took the hand towel and started to dry his blonde hair.

Walking out of his bathroom he took a glance at the clock on the left wall of the room and made sure that he had enough time to get ready and make his way down to the dungeons so he wouldn't be late.

'_Half an hour to go. That's more than enough time'_

He made his way over to black trunk with his initials in silver on it at the end of his bed. He opened the top of his trunk and picked out a clean uniform that was neatly folded and put it on leaving his cloak untouched.

Draco went over to his full-length mirror and decided to leave his hair just the way it was, without all the gel. After all he was only going to see the Weasel girl, no sense dressing up for her.

'_Yes there is'_

'_Shut up'_

Draco made sure to still tuck in his shirt and put on his tie, loose mind you, but still looking respectable because Malfoys always have to look respectable, even in the company of a Weasely.

Walking over to his night table, Draco reached for his chain and his matching bracelet, which both bared the Malfoy crest. The Malfoy crest was on everything Malfoy from his father's wand to the front door of the Malfoy Manor and even on the doors of the ballroom and the doors of their dining room. The Malfoy crest was simply a silver cursive M with an emerald eyed, green snake intertwined in it.

After putting his chain on and placing the silver Malfoy bracelet into the first drawer of his night table, Draco looked at the clock and figured that now would be a good time for him to leave. Maybe if he arrived early Snape would let him leave earlier. Who knows it was worth a try even though it would be highly unlikely for Snape to do something of kind nature. Grabbing his black bag and his book, he head out of the portrait hole and straight to the dungeons praying that Ginny wouldn't be there before he was.

'_Okay Ginny, you can do this. Just turn the knob and walk in just like he isn't even in there. All you have to do is breath. Inhale, exhale, inhale, and exhale. It's not that hard. Just keep your eyes straightforward and find your seat. He can't make you do anything but sit there for a couple of hours and do my homework'_

The nervous petite red headed Gryffindor was standing perfectly still with her small hand on the doorknob of the Potions room, slightly trembling. She couldn't believe she was standing right in front of the Potions room and chickening out.

'_I'm not mentally stable to do this. I can't just walk in there like we never kissed. Wait, he kissed me. I never kissed him back, right? Ugh this isn't the time to ask questions. Just walk in there and get it over with. The sooner you're in there the sooner you'll get out. Hopefully…'_

"Well Weasely, what are you just standing there for?"

'_Oh no! Bloody hell!'_

Ginny turned around ever so slowly to face the person she was trying so hard to stay away from.

'_I guess we had to talk some time, right? Well, here goes nothing…'_

"If you must know Malfoy, I was think just how much it is your fault for me being here," Ginny said in a harsh tone as she turned to face him. As soon as her eyes met his, her breath got caught in her throat.

'_Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…'_

He looked so…different. A good different I might add. He was leaning against the wall a slight ways from the Potions room with his bag swung over one shoulder and a great big black book in his hand. His hair fell loose and was hanging in his silver-grey eyes. All Ginny wanted to do was run her fingers through it and stare into his eyes forever. He was dressed in his uniform and had everything perfect. His tie was loose and hung around his neck and there was also a glimmer of silver coming from beneath his collar. He wasn't wearing a cloak, so he pinned his Head Boy badge onto his shirt just to make sure people wouldn't forget. A typical Malfoy.

"Correction Weasel, it is _your_ fault why _you're _here. I did not tie you the whomping willow with my wand at your head threatening you to be out of your common room after hours. You did that on your own will," Draco said simply, moving his position from the wall to walking over to the Potions door. That broke Ginny out of her daze.

"Sure, whatever. But I hope you know by giving me a detention your now wasting a perfectly good night where you could be with one of your little whores," Ginny stated harshly before he walked pass her, making her get a whiff of his minty fresh soap scent, and opened the Potions door.

"Ha, Weasely. Jealous are we?" He said over his shoulder.

"Jealous? Of what? You think I would want to be one of your whores? Because you are sadly mistaken if you do."

"Am I? Well I guess we'll just have to see about that now won't we?" Draco added before walking to the room and finding a seat in the middle of the dark and dingy classroom.

'_Ugh! Did he just call me a whore? Who does he think he his? Just because he kissed me doesn't mean that I want him! Nor will I be his damn WHORE!'_

"Malfoy," Ginny called, with hatred dripping from every letter, while walking into the classroom, "I hope for our sake that you _didn't_ just call me a whore. I'm not one nor will I ever be, so don't get your hopes up. I do not know what you were trying to pull when you ki-"

"Miss Weasely will you _please_ take your seat," interrupted a familiar cold voice, which could only belong to none other than Professor Snape.

Ginny had no idea what he was doing there but wasn't about to ask for the sake of not being yelled at. So with that Ginny gave Malfoy a hateful glare before taking her seat on the other side of the room.

"Stupid Malfoy thinks every girl wants him-" Ginny started to murmur under her breath before she was cut off a second time by the Potions Master.

"Miss Weasely will you _please_ shut your mouth so we can get this detention over with?"

"Yes, sir," She sighed while rolling her eyes.

"Good," he said simply turning to Draco.

"Now, as I have already seen, you have brought along Miss Weasely to join you for this detention. May I ask why?"

"She was out of her common room after curfew Professor."

"I see."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ginny cut in not believing any of this and getting up out of her chair, walking closer to Malfoy.

"Malfoy has a detention too?" She said staring Draco straight in the eye.

"So you made me think that I was going to be serving my detention with you while all the time _we_ were serving the detention with Snape?"

"It's _Professor_ Snape, Weasely. Where is your respect?" Snape said with a harsh tone in his voice.

"Ugh! I can't believe this!" She moaned completely ignoring Snape's rhetorical question. Could things suck even more than they did now?

"Didn't you hear Professor Snape, Weasel? He said SHUT UP! God, you're more like your lowlife family than you put on. You'd think that maybe you would have a bit been different since you've stopped following them like a shadow but I guess that's not the truth. Once a shadow always a shadow," Draco insulted and that was it for Ginny.

"Now, now Draco that's enough," Snape said but in such a tone that he didn't really care that Draco insulted her.

"How DARE you Malfoy? You of all people should _not_ be gloating about family! Your fucking family is the worst I've ever seen! Tell me Malfoy, does your mother just sit there while your father beats you senseless, just like everyone says? Or does she-"

"I said ENOUGH!" Snape shouted and you could see fire in his eyes, which meant he was infuriated.

"Now, sit _down_ Miss Weasely and keep your mouth _shut_! As for the both of you I will _not _tolerate that kind of behavior in my class. Do not let is happen again. Miss Weasely, and that will be 15 points from Gryffindor for swearing in _my_ classroom. Now both of you take out your books and finish any remaining homework you may have. It seems they we may be here for a while," Snape harshly instructed and then turned with a swish of his cloak, walking towards his desk.

Ginny couldn't say anything. She couldn't even think anything. Rage was coursing though her body so much that her small hands were curled up into trembling white fists. The blood in her veins was boiling and she could feel it. Her famous Weasely temper had made her ears go red and she knew that her cheeks were tinged a deep shade of pink.

'_Stupid, fucking Snape. How can he only take points away from me when Malfoy fully insulted my family right-in-front-of-him? Yah, so what if I swore? Curse me. It's not like I'm the first. And Malfoy, why is he such a bastard? He always insults my family and me! How could I have ever thought that I fancied him? No one could ever fancy him. They only fancy his money. _That_ is certainly nothing to boast about either'_

Ginny took out her books from her bag and along roll of blank parchment and her ink and quill. She sat there and started to stare at her blank roll of parchment with angry and hurt tears welling up in her eyes.

_No Ginny, you can't cry now. Not in front of Malfoy. Don't give him the satisfaction. He hurt you, but he doesn't need to know it. That's the last thing he needs, fuel to his fire. Come on you need to be strong, at least until you get into your room'_

That's all she could think while a single tear fell down her cheek.

Draco sat at his desk fuming from the resent row. Ginny had defiantly hit a nerve and she would pay. The worst thing was that he wasn't exactly mad at what she said but was hurt by it. It cut and deeply. Everything she had said about his mother and father was right and what she was about to say before Snape interrupted her was probably right to. He knew that his family was nothing to brag about but other people didn't. Everyone always thought that being a Malfoy was a glorious life what with having as many house elves as Hogwarts and all the money and the huge house to match. But no one really saw what being a Malfoy was truly like. No one saw what a real bastard Lucius was and how Narcissa was anything but a beautiful, kind woman, no one but Draco, and now maybe Ginny too.

'_Had people really been saying that about me and my so-called family? Did they think that that really happens? What the hell gave them that impression? It's not like I go around parading my scars and bruises'_

He would never have thought that Ginny had it in her to snap like that. She was like a branch being snapped like a twig. She is strong willed and sticks up for her family even though they put her through shit. That's what he noticed about her and kind of admired. She was like no one he ever met. Her temper-span might be very short but that could make for a very interesting argument. Draco noticed how she was either with Looney Lovegood or by herself, like she was afraid of everyone else, which was quite weird since everyone was afraid of Lovegood. But when he saw her today he thought that maybe she _was _worth his time.

For the first time, she decided to show off her body. He could tell she hitched up her skirt till about mid thigh showing off way more leg then he ever thought she would. Not that he had a problem with that but it wasn't her. She also tied a knot at the back of her shirt that made it a great deal tighter, which showed off her petite curvaceous body. As for her hair it was a nice change from her plain hairstyle she wore before. It was cut into a style that suited her figure perfectly and her hair fell like an auburn curtain, cascading mid way down her back. Her eyes seemed to stand out more and the warm brown colour had a vibrant and kind feel towards it but still he could see that there was sadness and that something was clearly haunting her. They showed that she was broken inside. The black outline of her eyes didn't suit her either. Ginny was never the one for makeup. She had her own natural beauty. Her lips seemed more kissable than they did the day he kissed her, which made him want to do it again.

'_Something is haunting her, but what? Why is she hiding it from everyone and how does she do it so well?'_

* * *

Those were questions he was going to make it his priority to find out. It would be his hardest challenge yet but he was willing to take the time to find out what made Ginny Weasely so strong on the outside but so feeble inside, and maybe, just maybe he would be willing to help. What ever the consequences of her great Weasely wrath was.

A/n: Well there you have it. Was it what you all thought was going to happen? I hope not. I doubt it was worth the wait and I am very sorry for that but I couldn't help it. Please review on what you think and any yelling you may have to do can be included if you must. I hope that I didn't loose too many people. I know I'm a horrible writer...please don't hurt me. I promise next chap will be much sooner. I've already start to write it! well until next time,

-Scarlet Blood

* * *


End file.
